


perfect match

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I agreed to let our mutual friend set us up but I didn’t realize you’d be at their bachelor party as the stripper” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect match

**Author's Note:**

> sobs xiuhan how i've missed u 
> 
> im sorry for the lame title

Lu Han nurses the fruity drink that Baekhyun passed him when he arrived, standing close enough to watch what’s going on but far enough to not get pulled into the crosshairs. There’s loud, pounding music playing from the elaborate speaker system that Chanyeol set up, while he’s in the corner making use of the hotel desk as his deejaying station, and they’re probably making way too much noise than what’s allowed, but neither groom-to-be seems to care. 

That’s also probably because Baekhyun and Yixing are making out intensely in the middle of the suite while their friends cheer them on and Lu Han slips his phone from his pocket to snap a few quick pictures. You know. For blackmail. 

Lu Han’s anxious. He should be having fun with his friends, celebrating the end of Baekhyun and Yixing’s life as unwedded men, but he keeps glancing at the door. Waiting. The thing is, after weeks of Baekhyun poking and nudging and whining, Lu Han had finally agreed to let him set him up with a friend. “You’ll love him,” Baekhyun had said seriously. “He’s hot as fuck, he plays soccer, and he loves coffee. You’re practically made for each other.” 

It’d seemed too good to be true, but Lu Han was a little curious. Or a lot. Okay, so he was dying to meet this guy, but Lu Han’s never been very good at first impressions and well--who meets a potential boyfriend at a _bachelor’s party_ anyway? 

But here he is, waiting to meet this mysterious guy. Baekhyun’s opinion is never to be trusted, but even Yixing had chimed in and said that Minseok is really nice and caring and that the two of them would probably get along pretty well. Yixing, as Lu Han’s best friend since birth, could definitely be trusted. Usually. He’s better than Baekhyun, anyway. 

Speaking of Yixing, he’s seemed to have detached himself from Baekhyun to throw an arm around Lu Han instead, dragging him toward the fray. “Stop sulking around in the corner, you look like a creep,” he says and Lu Han grumbles, nudging him. “What’re you drinking anyway?” He eyes the colorful drink in Lu Han’s hand. 

“I don’t know, your fiance gave it to me,” Lu Han says. It tastes okay, even if it’s not his favorite. “I’ll get something else later.” 

“Okay,” Yixing says, smiling. He looks ridiculously happy, and Lu Han’s not sure if that’s because of the shots he did earlier or because of the prospect of his upcoming marriage. Either way, it’s cute, and Lu Han pats him on the shoulder before pushing him back in Baekhyun’s direction. 

Yixing waves him over, too, so Lu Han goes, joining the others around the couch to find Jongdae and Baekhyun in the midst of a serious drinking game. Sehun is laughing at the side as he films the whole thing on his phone and Junmyeon looks half-amused, half-concerned that one of them is going to throw up all over the carpet. He probably has the right to be worried, especially since he’s the one who booked the fancy room at the hotel for them to use for the party. Lu Han reaches out to give him a comforting pat on the knee, but ends up with a shot shoved into his hand by Jongdae, who thrusts his own into the air with a shout and spills nearly half of it over himself in the process. 

“You’d think it was his bachelor’s party,” Jongin laughs from next to Lu Han, who downs the shot with a slight wince. 

“You know Jongdae. Everyday’s a party,” Lu Han says with a shake of his head. “We might have to cut him off soon.” 

“Maybe after the stripper.” 

“What? Who the hell booked a stripper?” Lu Han exclaims, not sure whether to be surprised or exasperated. Honestly, he wouldn’t put it past Baekhyun to hire a stripper for the hell of it, and Yixing probably wouldn’t give a fuck either way, even if the stripper happened to use his fiance as a pole. 

“You didn’t hear?” Jongin says, turning to him with amusement in his sleepy eyes. Dressed in a soft sweater with his hair in his face, he looks almost too young to even be here, but Lu Han knows better. “Baekhyun mentioned it was a--oh, look, I think he’s here.” 

The knock at the door has everyone’s attention and Baekhyun practically leaps out of his seat when whoever on the other side says, “Open up, we’ve been getting some noise complaints!” 

“Oh boy,” Lu Han says as Baekhyun throws open the door to reveal a short man dressed in a cop uniform, cap a little crooked on his head and eyes lined in smoky shadow. 

“Hello, Officer,” Baekhyun says coyly. “Are you here to arrest us?” He only looks way too hopeful about the opportunity to be put into handcuffs and to Lu Han’s right, he notices Yixing just laughing, shaking his head at the scene. 

“I’m here to see if you’re having a good time,” the man says, kicking the door shut behind him, and before Lu Han’s even blinked, he’s ripped open the front of his shirt to reveal his smooth chest and toned abs. 

“Well, we sure are _now_ ,” Sehun says, eyeing him appreciatively as Jongdae whistles. The man walks into the room with clear confidence, slowly moving to the music when Chanyeol’s switched it from the EDM song he’d been playing to Beyonce’s Dance for You. As he gets closer, Lu Han finds it harder to take his eyes off him. He’s definitely hot, and the way he dances should probably be illegal. Lu Han downs the rest of the fruity drink in his hand and quickly heads back up to their make-shift bar to pour himself a shot. When he turns back around, the man’s in Yixing’s lap but Yixing’s laughing, pushing him away while Baekhyun eyes them a little hungrily, climbing over the back of the couch to sit beside his fiance and run his hand down the stripper’s chest. 

Lu Han blames the alcohol for how he ends up back over there, given a front-row view of the man yanking off his pants with ease, leaving him in a tiny pair of shiny underwear that hides practically nothing and shows off his strong, thick thighs. He could probably give Baekhyun a run for his money with those, and Lu Han might be salivating a little. It’s been a long time since he’s been anywhere close to a situation like this but it’s helping him forget all about his earlier anxiety and the next couple of shots help to loosen him up that when the man--who’d told everyone to call him Xiumin when he’d been grinding back on Sehun’s lap--settles down on _Lu Han_ , he can’t do anything but let him, smiling up a little nervously as his hands jerk at his sides, unsure. 

“You can touch,” he says, lips curving into a crooked sort of smile that’s ridiculously attractive, and Lu Han’s hands fly to his thighs, feeling the muscles shift under his palms. Xiumin is really good, too good, maybe, the way he maintains eye contact as he swivels his hips, moving along to the rhythm of the song as if it’s a part of him. He leans in close, like he might kiss Lu Han, and laughs a little when he hears Lu Han suck in a shaky breath. “Relax,” he whispers, fingers sliding down Lu Han’s chest as he grinds against him, and Lu Han feels his face heat up at the tell-tale pang of arousal in his gut. 

Xiumin’s moved off him in the next second though, and Lu Han slumps back against the couch as he watches him climb atop the coffee table between the couches to dance as the song changes. “Fuck,” Lu Han says, shaking his head. “I’m not drunk enough for this.” 

“Come on, then,” Jongdae says, pulling Lu Han up to pour him something new and the next hour or so seems to go by in a blur of loud, smooth dance music, one too many shots, and Xiumin’s abs glistening with sweat and a little of the tequila Baekhyun accidentally-on-purpose spilled over him. 

Lu Han joins Chanyeol in his corner for awhile, poking at him to pick different songs and ignoring the jibes he makes about Lu Han’s terrible taste in music. It helps clear his head a bit, even if Lu Han’s still a little wobbly on his feet by the time things start to quiet down again and Baekhyun finds him, tugging him away with a bright grin. 

“Lu Han, this is the guy I was talking about,” he says, and wait, what, Lu Han is not prepared to meet this guy already, not when he probably looks a mess and his hands are sticky from alcohol and he’d just gotten a lap dance by a really hot stripper--who just happens to be the very guy Baekhyun is introducing him to. 

“What?” Lu Han says, his mouth suddenly dry as he looks at Xiumin, who has pulled on clothes since the last time Lu Han saw him. He thinks that’s about as much of a crime as his dancing, aching a little to see those abs again, but finally really getting the chance to look at his face. He’s eyeing Lu Han with amusement, still exuding the same kind of confidence he did when he waltzed in here earlier. Lu Han, however, is having an internal panic attack. 

“I’m Minseok,” Xiumin-- _Minseok_?!??! says, holding out a hand. “I’m sorry we’re meeting like this. Baekhyun didn’t prepare me either.” 

Lu Han takes his hand; it’s smaller than his but fits perfectly together, and his grip is firm, touch warm. He laughs a little as he lets go. “Yeah, he’s an asshole, that’s why.” 

“Is that the thanks I get for putting you on the path to true love?!” Baekhyun demands, looking both offended and put-out at the same time. 

“Get out of here, you punk,” Minseok says, lightly slicing his hand against Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun cackles, all previous offense forgotten, and sings, “The bedroom’s free for you guys if you want~” before dancing away toward Yixing, who welcomes him with open arms and a kiss to his forehead. 

“If they weren’t so cute, I would’ve said no to this whole gig,” Minseok says, shaking his head. His smile is a little self-deprecating when Lu Han glances at him again, still shocked about this whole thing. The guy he was supposed to meet, supposed to make a good impression on, literally just sat in his lap not an hour ago. What the _fuck_. “Hey,” Minseok says, looking suddenly uncertain as he steps a little closer to Lu Han. “I know this is really weird, but I’m still cool with getting to know you, if you are? Maybe we can go in the other room to talk? It’ll be quieter in there.” 

Alone, with Minseok. The stripper. Yeah, Lu Han can totally do that. He licks his lips and nods, and as they pass through, he can’t help but grin when Minseok grabs two clean glasses and a full bottle of wine for the two of them. Someone hollers after as they slip into the adjoined bedroom, and Lu Han is infinitely glad Junmyeon splurged on the suite because this is much, much better. 

Lu Han perches on the edge of the bed, still a little nervous, but Minseok smiles at him as he hands over a glass filled with wine and it helps him relax as he sips on the drink. Minseok looks a lot softer now, dressed in a tee and fitted jeans. His thighs still look amazing so Lu Han has to force his eyes to stay on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Minseok says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “This probably wasn’t how you were expecting to meet me, huh?” He twirls the drink in his own glass around, not really looking at Lu Han. “I’d understand if you weren’t, uh, interested anymore.” 

“No, I--I don’t mind,” Lu Han says quickly. “I mean, you’re really hot so it’s not a big deal what you do or anything I--fuck.” 

There’s that same smirk on his face from earlier, his brow cocked as he assesses Lu Han from where he’s leaning against the wardrobe in front of the bed. “You think I’m hot?” he asks, and Lu Han prides himself on not spluttering in mortification, holding onto Minseok’s gaze as he whispers, “Maybe,” around the rim of his glass. 

Minseok laughs, the sound a little higher than Lu Han expects, but still wonderfully pleasant. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he says. He sets his drink down on top of the dresser and then comes over to sit on the bed beside Lu Han, keeping a good distance between them. “It’s Lu Han, right?” he asks and Lu Han nods quickly, feeling stupid for only now realizing he never properly introduced himself. “Baekhyun mentioned you play soccer?” 

From there, it’s an easy dive into each other’s lives, Lu Han happily telling Minseok about how he coaches Jongin’s niece’s team part-time, how he can’t play quite as intensely as he did back in school due to busting his knee during a match. Minseok is a good listener, nodding and laughing at all the right moments, asking more questions as he answers all of Lu Han’s, explaining that he picked up the stripping gig two years ago when he started graduate school for pharmacy and needed the extra money. 

“It’s actually kind of fun,” he says with a shrug when Lu Han asks about it. “I like dancing and I’m proud of my body, so I don’t mind showing off.” 

“You should be,” Lu Han says without thinking and then balks when Minseok raises a brow at him. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m not usually this, um. Forward. I’m drunk.” He really should put down the wine. 

“It’s okay,” Minseok says, with the air of someone who’s heard this sort of thing before. He probably has, maybe even worse things, given his job, but he doesn’t seem annoyed by Lu Han’s comment. “It’s a little flattering, honestly,” he says with another one of those self-deprecating smiles. “I wasn’t sure what to expect when Baekhyun set this up, but you’re way better than I imagined.” 

“Thanks,” Lu Han laughs. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“You should,” Minseok says and the brief flash of intent in his eyes is the only warning Lu Han has before Minseok’s kissing him. A warm hand curls around the back of his neck as equally warm lips press against his own, soft yet insistent, until Lu Han can do nothing but open up to him, groaning in the back of his throat as Minseok’s tongue slips into his mouth. Lu Han’s head is spinning from the kiss much more than it ever did from the alcohol and he’s pretty sure he hears the delicate sound of glass breaking, realizes he’s dropped the wine in his hand in favor of clutching at the front of Minseok’s shirt. 

“Fuck,” he gasps incredulously, and Minseok’s low chuckle rumbles through his chest as he pushes Lu Han back against the bed and follows after him, planting his hands on the mattress on either side of Lu Han’s shoulders, knee between Lu Han’s legs. “Is this okay?” he asks, just to be sure, curling his fingers tighter into Minseok’s shirt. 

“As long as it’s okay with you,” Minseok says and grins when Lu Han nods. “Good, because I kind of wanted to do it before. You looked really pretty.” 

If this was any other time, any other situation Lu Han would pout about being called pretty, but something about the way Minseok says it has a spike of pleasure shooting up his spine and he thinks, maybe, he doesn’t mind it so much. Besides, there’s other things he could focus on, like Minseok’s plush lips as Lu Han leans up to kiss him again.

Lu Han’s not entirely sure how much time passes like this, but he’s enjoying every second of it, adrenaline rushing through his veins at every touch, every movement of Minseok’s lips against his, the firm press of his body as he settles atop of him. It’s been awhile since Lu Han’s done anything like this, made out with practically a stranger the same night he’s met him, but Minseok feels really good, _is_ really good, with the way he rocks his hips just slightly to drive Lu Han crazy with want and slips his hand up under his shirt. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Lu Han thinks maybe he shouldn’t start anything with Minseok when he’s well past drunk, so when the door to the room suddenly slams open and Baekhyun is shouting at them in delight, Lu Han’s a lot disappointed, but maybe also just a little relieved. 

“I knew it!” Baekhyun is exclaiming, pointing at them. “You guys should pay me for my match-making endeavors.” 

“What do you want, Baekhyun?” Minseok sighs, looking just as disappointed as Lu Han feels as he rolls over and slumps onto the bed. 

“The room,” Baekhyun says bluntly. “I need Yixing to fuck me.” 

“Wow, okay,” Lu Han says, scrambling right off the bed. “I take it the party is over then?” 

“Well, Jongdae and Sehun are still going at it, but Jongin fell asleep and I think Junmyeon’s doing something ridiculous like _cleaning_ ,” Baekhyun says with shrug. “Chanyeol’s packing up too because he has to get back home to the wife and baby.” He scoffs as if he isn’t on the exact same path to married life. 

“Then I guess we’ll be going, too,” Minseok says decisively, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder before he grabs Lu Han’s hand and drags him out the door. “Don’t forget to tip me.” 

“We’ll just consider this your wedding present!” Baekhyun shouts after him and Lu Han laughs, following after and feeling a little fluttering delight in his chest at the way Minseok’s hand feels in his. 

They stop to say goodbye to the others, Yixing giving them both a sloppy, drunk kiss to the cheek as a thanks for coming. Lu Han grabs his coat and watches as Minseok retrieves his own, along with a small bag that must have his cop uniform in it. 

“Some party, huh?” Minseok says when he catches Lu Han staring at the bag. “Can’t say I was expecting this.” 

Lu Han laughs and nods, leading the way out the hall toward the elevator. “No regrets, though, right?” 

“Right,” Minseok confirms easily, and the last of Lu Han’s uncertainty fades away. He glances at Lu Han and adds, “I’d invite you back to my place, but I have to return this.” He lifts the bag. “The club is really strict on those sorts of things.” 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Lu Han says, smiling even though he’s disappointed again. At least he wasn’t reading Minseok wrong, that the desire for more was mutual. He feels it simmering low in his gut as Minseok eyes him, like he’s deciding whether or not to pin Lu Han against one of the mirrored elevator walls and kiss him until he’s breathless. 

Unfortunately, they don’t have the chance, the elevator coming to a halt and opening its door with a melodic ding. They shuffle out and Minseok grabs Lu Han’s elbow to steady him when he almost trips, chuckling even when Lu Han pouts at him. 

“Will you be alright to get home?” he asks, and Lu Han must be really drunk because his stomach is swooping just from the concern on Minseok’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry,” he says. “I’ll just take a cab. It’s not too far.” 

“Before that--give me your number?” Minseok says. They’re outside now, and the winter cold is doing wonders in waking Lu Han up, but he shivers as he hands Minseok his phone. They input their numbers and swap back their phones and Minseok hails a cab, tossing his bag into the back before he turns back to Lu Han and yanks him down into one last, deep, lingering kiss by the collar of his coat. “It was really nice meeting you,” he says after, breath still ghosting against Lu Han’s lips and suddenly he’s not cold at all anymore. “Maybe next time I can give you a private performance.” 

He grins at Lu Han and disappears into the cab, waving a little from the window as he drives off, leaving Lu Han standing there stunned and eager. “Fuck,” he groans, continuing to stare after long after the cab’s disappeared from view and jolting only when his phone vibrates in his hand and he looks down to see Minseok’s name on the screen. 

_So sexy cop or sexy soccer player? I’ve got an extra pair of game shorts lying around..._

Lu Han laughs, shaking his head in amazement. For once, he thinks, Baekhyun might’ve actually been right. This really is the perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> the answer is sexy soccer player with handcuffs wink wonk
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


End file.
